This invention is directed to a fixture which permits pocket drilling in wood workpieces in various setups.
Two wood workpieces are sometimes fastened together by means of a pocket joint. A pocket joint is a pocket hole in the first piece, with a screw in the pocket hole extending into the second workpiece. A pocket hole is one that is made at an angle in a first piece of wood, entering from the side and exiting put of the edge. Usually, the pocket is sufficiently large to fully contain the head of the screw so that, when the screw is recessed in the hole, it is not exposed.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a pocket drilling hole fixture which has a base. The base carries a first clamp face. Movably mounted with respect to the base is a clamp jaw with a second clamp face. The actuator to draw the clamp jaw toward the first clamp face on the base is mounted on the base. Also mounted on the base is a drill guide carrier. The drill guide carrier has a drill guide hole. The drill guide carrier is adjustably mounted with respect to the base so that it can be moved to selected positions with respect to the base.
It is thus a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a movably adjustable pocket drilling fixture which has both the clamp actuator and the pocket drilling guide hole on the same side of the fixture so that the user can apply the adjustable pocket drilling fixture to a workpiece and both clamp and drill from the same side of the workpiece.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a movably adjustable pocket drilling fixture which can be quickly and easily applied to the edge of a workpiece for the accurate drilling of a pocket hole.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a movably adjustable pocket drilling fixture wherein the position of the drill guide carrier can be selectively positioned with respect to the base of the pocket drilling fixture so as to permit the pocket hole to be drilled at different selected heights, but at the same angle so as to enable selection of the position at the bottom edge of the workpiece in which the pocket hole will exit.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a movably adjustable drill guide carrier so that the position in which the angular pocket hole is drilled in the side of the workpiece can be selected from discrete positions so as to select a position at which the hole is drilled for different thickness of the workpiece.
Other purposes and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.